Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle headlamp configured to form a light distribution pattern by reflecting and scanning light, which is emitted from a laser device (a light source), to a phosphor panel with a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) mirror which is two-dimensionally tiltable.